


Accommodations

by superallens



Series: ColdFlash One Shots [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M, len just misses his boy, scandalized!barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superallens/pseuds/superallens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earth-2 Barry meets Captain Cold</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accommodations

**Author's Note:**

> As seen on Tumblr. Thought I would post it here. Feel free to check out my tumblr while you're at it! @barryandciscos

Barry was shaken. When he woke up this morning, he expected just a normal day. He expected to wake up next to his beautiful wife, eat breakfast, drive to work, and work on the new case that landed on his desk the previous day. 

  
What he wasn’t expecting was Mayor Snart to show up and hold him at gun point. 

  
There was no reason for the Mayor to be there. He had just dropped the curfew, now that Zoom was gone, and even if the curfew was intact, it was barely edging onto nine in the evening and Barry was an authorized person. 

  
Scandalized, Barry held his hands up in surrender and slowly backed away from his superior until his legs bumped into his desk, causing the lanky CSI to stumble on his feet.

  
“Mr. Mayor?!”  Barry stumbled.

  
“Hello, Barry,” Len drawled out, a grin finding its way onto his face. He was having a grand time on this new Earth. Len couldn’t help but be just a little amused by the situation at hand.

  
The Legends and himself had to repair the damages to the timeline caused by Zoom on this Earth before they could even think to begin fixing what was done on theirs. Rip had wanted somebody to sneak into the CCPD and gather information on anyone or anything that has changed since Team Flash on Earth-1 took down Zoom. After that point, Len had tuned out until he heard the words “Barry Allen” and “sneak in”. Without a second thought, he had taken the mission folder out of Rip’s hand as was walking off the Waverider.

  
“I’m sorry, sir, but what the heck is going on? Did I do something? I-My wife isn’t going to be too happy about this!”

  
“Your wife?”

  
“I would  _really_  rather not get her involved in this, she’s a very busy lady, so if you could just,” Barry gulped as he pushed his glasses back up his nose. “put that  _thing_  away, I would really appreciate it, sir.”

  
Len gave the stammering scientist a blank stare before he begrudgingly lowered his gun and placed it back in his holster. This encounter with this Earth’s Barry Allen was proving to be more entertaining than he could’ve imagined. Who knew that Earth 1 Barry would be considered suave compared to the man in front of him.

  
“Look, kid. I just need to look at some files then I’ll be out of your hair.” Barry’s eyes widened for a moment before he manically started pushing around the papers on his desk.

  
“Which ones, Mr. Mayor? We are currently working on quite a few cases at the moment, like the Goldman case, the heist on 3rd and Olive last night, the robbery at Central bank… you’re going to have to be more specific, sir, Mr. Snart, I-uh,” Barry froze when he felt a cold hand placed on top of his. He slowly turned his head towards the man next to him. His golden eye glasses began to slide down his face as blue eyes met hazel. 

  
“Calm down, Allen. I just need files on the preceding events before Zoom’s death.” Barry’s eyebrows furrowed before he gave Len a curt nod, wiggling his hand free from the older man’s. Len watched as Barry walked across the room and picked up a small box.

  
“Everything you would want to know should be in here. Casualties, dates, incident stats, you name it.” Len took the box out of Barry’s hands before setting it on top of one of the tables. He felt the calculated gaze of the CSI as he rummaged through it, making sure everything he needed was in it. 

  
“What type of gun is that?”

  
“Nothing special, just something I have people working on,” Len lied as he continued picking through the box. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Barry take a few steps closer to him.

  
“I’m not stupid, I know what a standard issue gun looks like. Heck, I know what’s being developed right now and that isn’t it!” Len stopped and spun on his heel to face Barry. The kid looked scandalized, as if he couldn’t believe what was going on.

  
“What are you suggesting, kid?”

  
“You aren’t from here, are you?” 

  
“Don’t know what you’re talking about.”

  
“You-You’re from the other Earth! Where there isn’t a Killer Frost, or Reverb, and I, or other Barry, am the Flash. You’re from there,” Barry stated. “because Mayor Snart would never point a gun at me, let alone anyone at the CCPD unless we really did something to deserve it.” 

  
“Looks like you are as smart as you claim to be.” Len’s heart skipped a beat when the young man in front of him let out a small smile at the compliment. Len  _knew_  it wasn’t his Barry in front of him, but it sure felt like it. But maybe, just maybe, Len could pretend it was his Barry just for a moment.

  
With a dumb idea in mind, Len took a few steps closer to Barry. He let his hand rest on the younger man’s jaw before pulling him in for a brief kiss. Almost immediately, Barry pulled away, a look of shock painted on his face.

  
“Wha-What are you doing?!” Barry sputtered. “I’m  _married_!”

  
“Seeming as you have this all figured out, I assumed you wouldn’t mind me doing that. I do miss my boy back home.”

  
“Your boy? I-”

  
“My Barry, of course,” Len said with faux-sweetness. He picked the box up off the table and turned back towards Barry once more. “Well, I have to head off. Thanks for being so…  _accommodating_.”

  
Barry silently watched as Len left the lab, evidence in hand. Once whoever that man was left, he sank into his chair, setting his glasses on the table in the process. He rubbed at his eyes, as if doing so would possibly erase the incident that just occurred.

  
“Hey, Barry, what was the Mayor doing in your lab? Everything okay?” he heard Iris ask as she entered his lab.

  
“I’m alright.”

  
“What happened?” Barry let out a nervous laugh, shaking his head as he slipped his glasses back onto his face.

  
“You don’t wanna know.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think and if you'd want to see a part two, or maybe have other people from earth-1 meet earth-2 barry?


End file.
